An intermediate case of a gas turbine engine is located between a fan case and a downstream section of the engine case to provide support for a compressor section of the engine (may include a compressor shroud in some cases). Engine mounts may be provided on an intermediate case for mounting the engine to an aircraft. Most intermediate cases are made by a casting process and thus are heavy, especially for smaller gas turbine engines.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved intermediate case of a gas turbine engine.